


Chicken Soup for the Crew's Soul

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the job description for chef on the NX-01, morale officer is a miscellaneous duty as assigned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Crew's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "soup" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Chef’s demeanor didn’t encourage many special requests, but the crew soon found them unnecessary. He heard the gossip at the tables, the petty disappointments, major disasters and occasional triumphs. He heard the wistful discussions of food “like mama used to make” or the dessert “to die for” at a hometown hangout. He knew who habitually ate alone and who surreptitiously dropped by late at night battling cravings as well as insomnia. He saw who took what, what sold and what didn’t on the line. At Chef’s café, comfort food was always on the menu, chicken soup for the crew’s soul.


End file.
